


A Compilation of Webber & Wendy Stories

by itsjasper



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Also implied Maxwil :V, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Webber is adorable, i just think they're neat, others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjasper/pseuds/itsjasper
Summary: I just want more wholesome works for Webber and Wendy. They have the most adorable interactions, I swear,, I'll compile whatever I write here. I haven't written anything in a very very long time so please humor me here! Writing fanfiction isn't really my strong suit.Chapter 1 is just fluff about their first meeting.Chapter 2 is about finding a way home, angst and a love confession included.
Relationships: Webber & Wendy (Don't Starve), Webber/Wendy (Don't Starve)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Mystery Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their first meeting, a mysterious girl drops a spooky flower, and Webber feels the need to return it.  
> TW: Starvation, Hints of depression and suicidal thoughts, Slight violence in the beginning

All Webber could remember was searing pain, tearing flesh, trying to scream but his voice wouldn't leave his throat... Then a bright flash and an earsplitting crack of thunder. His body shivered and before he knew it, the boy was clawing his way out of his shallow grave. He hunched over sputtering up dirt and shaking himself off. As soon as he came to, he could tell it was late evening, in the middle of some sort of thickly wooded cemetery... and he noticed a tall thin girl with long blonde pigtails warding off his spider friends who were trying to protect him nearby. 

_They're in danger, help!_ Without proper thinking, he rushed over and barreled into the girl. "Stop! Stop it, you're hurting them!" He squeaked out in a raspy, broken voice that was hard to listen to. He noticed he had knocked her over... Immediate guilt. He came face to face with a spear as he tried to help her up. She was hostile, her cold pale eyes locked with his. For the most part, she remained expressionless, but her lip curled with disgust and confusion for a quick moment. The girl didn't seem too happy. She opened her mouth to speak, but her words were cut short by a mighty warrior spider pouncing onto her. She swung at it as she tried to retreat, and Webber felt internal conflict when it came to deciding who to help; the spider or the mysterious girl. Shaking his head, he tore the spider off, hugged the hissing angry creature to his chest, and shouted, "Go! Run!" 

With that, she was gone, a hoard of clicking claws and barred fangs and furious snarls chasing after her... In her wake, loose supplies clattered to the ground along with a fluttering red flower, landing delicately against the deep green floor. The monster boy picked it up out of curiosity. It seemed as if it was almost in full bloom. Energy pulsed and radiated from its petals... This wasn't any ordinary flower, almost like it has some sort of prominent importance. He had a mission now; to return the mystery girl's flower. First though, he needed a place to sleep for the night. 

* * *

He definitely needed some time to get used to this new body; Webber could hardly remember anything about himself. He knew his name, how old he was, his family and where he lived, what he used to do for fun, vaguely how he ended up in his current situation... but that was it. Basic information. He didn't have many significant memories, and that resulted in the poor boy feeling lost... Not to mention his whole new body. He was a half human half spider amalgam. He wasn't even supposed to be alive, but there he was, wandering the Earth with nothing but a few carrots, some supplies for a fire, and the spooky flower in hand. He found out as he explored the unfamiliar terrain that he wasn't the only one thinking... Sure, there weren't coherent thoughts and words, but more so instincts and feelings that certainly weren't his own. Webber was now sharing a body with a separate entity that he could only assume was the spider that devoured him. It was certainly alarming, but he was able to quickly get used to it. He was thankful he was still alive at least.

From what he could tell, the girl ran in the direction of the setting sun. She could have changed paths by now, but until he found any signs of her direction changing, he would continue this way. Unfortunately, he was super prone to getting distracted. Every so often, he'd pause to pick some flowers and chase after bugs. Everything entranced him; His curious nature clearly got the best of him... Days went by. After stacks of picked petals, nights of chasing fireflies, and multiple run ins with pigmen and catcoons, he'd soon found himself walking in a big circle, and he was back at the grave site where he was first found. He felt a bit dejected... There was no way he'd find her now... It was getting really late. It had to be at least day 4 or 5 of his big adventure. He decided he should just try to sleep for the night...

But he was lucky. Going in the opposite direction to set up camp, he found a pile of scuffed ashes and the remains of a campfire... She had been here, and all signs led him to believe that it was recent. Maybe she had come back to look for it? He gained a sudden burst of energy. The monster boy was hungry and tired, but sleep and food would have to wait.

After making the proper equipment for his little night adventure, he skipped off to find her. Night was falling fast but he swallowed his fear and pushed on. He saw himself as a fearless knight, on his way to rescue her. Of course, she didn't really need rescuing. From the glimpse he got of her, she looked to be a little bit older, maybe by a year or two, and she seemed to know her way around the place a lot better than him. Webber wasn't very good at surviving on his own. Of course, he could manage when it came to fire and food, but his loneliness led to his downfall. He loved being with his friends, and now he was all alone. His sanity was dropping fast and his only salvation was countless garlands.

Soon, he heard it. The faint crackling of fire in the distance. This was it. He'd finally found her. he raced through the ancient lumpy trees, desperate to return her lost flower. The petals seemed to glow and tremor as he got closer and closer... Finally, he saw the shape of the girl curled up on her side at the base of one of the trees. She looked smaller compared to their last encounter. Her skirt was torn and her long hair looked incredibly unkempt. The campfire looked pitiful, at though it was about to go out...

A flicker of panic arose in his gut and his palps clicked nervously... Something was wrong here. Quickly, he got to work and placed a few logs on the fire. Flames engulfed the wood and suddenly, things were looking a little brighter. Literally. A hiss rose in his throat. He forgot, spiders were sensitive to light, but it was a key component to their survival. Then, he knelt beside her. She was still breathing, but it was incredibly shallow and ragged. She seemed to be sleeping.

"Hey... Wake up!" He whispered and shook the sleeping girl, furrowing his brows with concern. She let out a weak groan and rolled over to face Webber. Her cheeks were unbelievably pale and sunken in. She was obviously malnourished. Her eyes opened quickly and she sat up with a wince, clutching her stomach. The blonde looked absolutely enraged.

"Who are you and why are you here, foul creature?" She hissed through bared teeth. Again, a spear was pressed to his throat, and the spider boy reeled in fear. As he crawled backward, the girl stood and continued to back him up until he felt the black fur on his back begin to singe. If he went even an inch closer to the fire, he surely would light up like charcoal. However, her legs quivered and she dropped to her knees, weapon resting in her lap. Anger soon faded to weariness. "Why couldn't you have just left me to die...?"

There was silence for a long moment. Soon, he pieced things together. For whatever reason, this girl was trying to starve herself in order to just... give up. Webber may have been able to narrowly escape death, but he was sure there was no way she would come back after starving. She was so weak she could barely stand. He needed to get her food before her body gave up. First, though, he crawled forward and took her hand with caution. She flinched and glared at him, but it seemed as though she didn't have an ounce of strength to fight back. "We won't hurt you, we promise..." He mumbled as he took the flower out of his pocket and pressed it into her palm carefully. It seemed to tremble before easing up. Everything seemed to be at peace in that moment.

Her face seemed to contort in confusion, then relief and shock. She began to tear up. "You found it... You found Abigail... How? Why did you do this, What are your motives?" She narrowed her eyes. The girl seemed to be good at remaining calm and almost emotionless and robotic, but he could tell she was oddly touched.

"We don't have a motive! We just wanted to return this flower to you, since it seemed important... Guess we were right!" Webber gave her a toothy grin, his large clumsy fangs filling her with unease. "Why does it have a name though? It's super pretty!-"

"Her name is Abigail... This is what's left of my sister," She interrupted coldly and defensively. Webber was taken aback by her hostility. He frowned and looked down at his claws. He was just trying to be friendly... Why was everyone being so mean to him? First the pigmen, and now her... He opened his mouth to speak but she suddenly slumped forward onto his shoulder. "Ugh... Food... Abby..." She groaned, clutching onto his sweater. Right! She's practically starving. Scrambling for his pockets, he pulled out a small bundle of carrots and a handful of berries. Thank god he came prepared. Sure, he was hungry too, but she was in dire need. She needed it more than him. "Here, quick!"

She gave him a suspicious glare before she eagerly dug into the food he'd gathered. As she ate, she began to regain her energy. It looked as though she was confused and maybe even slightly distraught by the gestures of kindness he'd displayed. She didn't let her guard down just yet... but the girl seemed to relax. Just a little bit. "Thank you..." She spoke quietly, then held the flower to her chest, letting out a deep sigh. Grief twisted on her face for just a second. She certainly was a weird one, so gloomy and negative... But then again, Webber was a little weird too! Now that a little bit of strength had returned to her, he could see she was tall, much taller than him. Pale and thin seemed to be her default, but that could also be because food looked quite scarce on whatever island they wound up on. "Thank you for returning my sister to me... strange beast," She met his gaze.

He awkwardly grinned again, "No need to thank us! And our name is Webber. We're glad we could help you!"

She nodded, squinting her eyes. She looked him up and down, studying him. Then, she replied slowly, "My name is Wendy. If you expect a place to stay in return, there's a spot you can sleep across the fire. Don't expect my immediate kindness, however. You're still a monster. I can't trust you."

He was hurt, but that was a fair bargain. He could admit, he did look suuuper scary at first glance. He didn't recognize himself when he saw his reflection in a puddle for the first time after cheating death, and it made him jump back in surprise. He didn't want to hold it against her. Spider instincts told him to attack, to bite, claw, that there was no chance of her being an ally. He strongly decided against it, upset with his own vicious thoughts. How could he hurt her? That would be so cruel... Webber had to remind himself that it wasn't exactly him who put those mean ideas into his head and he quickly put on a smile. He needed to make it a known fact that he was not the enemy. "Thanks for letting us stay! It's really scary out there and we were starting to get lonely without a friend!" He laughed and suddenly pulled her into a warm hug. Wendy froze, not sure what to do next. A friend? How could they be friends? Reluctant, she leaned into the embrace and awkward patted him on the back. She hadn't hugged anyone in a very very long time... Then, it was time for bed. Before she had time to fully process what in the world had just happened, the spider boy pulled away and scampered off to make a spot for himself across camp. 

"Goodnight, Wendy! Sleep well!" He said before curling up in a small place he made for himself in the dirt.

She paused for a minute. Then, she settled back down in her makeshift straw bed. "...Goodnight, Webber."


	2. A Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst here.  
> The survivors have finally found a way back home after defeating Charlie. Wilson was able to create a portal home with the help of Maxwell and Winona, but... Webber and Wendy hesitant to leave.  
> (This is most definitely far from canon but I always wondered what would happen if the monster kids tried to leave)

The survivors spent years and years on the Constant, but nobody knew that one fated day in late autumn was their last. It was early in the day and Webber and Wendy were listening to one of Wickerbottom's stories. They felt bored to death from this particular one, but they couldn't really think of any other way to pass the time. Neither of them were really in the mood to play hide and seek or tag or to draw pictures for each other. Wurt and Wes were tending to the garden and a few others were out hunting Beefalo including Willow and Wigfrid, but Wilson, Winona, and Maxwell were hard at work. Nobody else really knew what they were doing; it was a surprise after all and there was no telling what those three could pull off. All they knew was that it was going to be big.

Suddenly, the ground began to tremor and large flashes of light began to emit from somewhere off in the distance where Wilson and the others went off to. Wendy quickly got to her feet in preparation to fight, Webber standing behind her with his fangs bared. Was it Bearger? Did Deerclops decide to pay them and early visit? Was it a Varg and its mob of rabid hounds or a stray heard of angry Beefalo? The shaking seemed to calm, but pulsating beams of light flickered far off in the treeline. Then, the scientist emerged from the evergreens and began running towards the group, waving and flapping his arms.

"EVERYONE, YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I DID! WE CAN ALL GO HOME NOW, THANKS TO MY GENIUS!" He called triumphantly in one long breath, Maxwell and Winona following him a distance.

"You mean what  _ we _ did?" Maxwell scowled, arms folded. But he was waved off, and soon the people back at base began to crowd around the three, cheering happily… Except for Wendy and Webber. They look to each other, sharing a worried expression. Neither of them looked too happy about this.

* * *

That night was spent celebrating. The survivors all feasted on honey hams and meaty stew from that days hunt, devoured countless dragon pies and turkey dinners and meatballs and many many bowls of tasty ice cream… all except a select few; Webber and Wendy. The pair hung back and sat away from the table as they watched Wilson and Willow, Wolfgang, Wigfrid, Winona, even Wickerbottom and WX-78 and Maxwell let loose and enjoy their final night on the Constant. Even those who couldn't leave like Wormwood and Wurt were happy to be merry with the rest of them.

Others didn't really bat an eye when they noticed Wendy away from everyone else. She simply picked at her plate of food, taking small bites here and there. She didn't look too hungry and was incredibly morose as per usual. Webber sat beside her and most would assume that he was there simply to cheer her up or to keep her company… but no. He too looked in distress, hardly eating his ice cr eam. That was frankly unusual. Webber never missed out on ice cream, and he never missed out on a party. The two shared a silent understanding and stuck together throughout the whole event. The spider kid leaned against her shoulder, and she gently rubbed his back. Wendy had never seen him so troubled before, but she didn't want to further push the matter in fear of upsetting him more.

When the time came, everyone cleaned up their mess and began to gather their belongings. Webber's panic was visibly increasing; his fur began to stand on end and a faint clicking noise could be heard coming from his throat. Wendy rose to her feet and Webber did the same. 

"Come with me," She whispered and gently held his hand, leading him away from everyone else. Some place quiet… a small clearing in the evergreens away from camp. He could only comply, trailing after her like a sad puppy.

After making sure nobody could hear, she turned to him. She wore a serious and almost blank expression as always. "Tell me what's wrong. You love parties… If this is because of me, then you shouldn't have stayed so close to me, you know that you're allowed to enjoy yourse-"

"This isn't about you, Wendy," The creature piped up, gripping her hands so tight she could feel his claws almost pierce her pale flesh. "I'm… scared I can't go home."

Her expression gave way to surprise for a moment. He was indeed a monster, but he would just revert back to his normal human state… right? That might not be the case. As soon as he learned they were going back home, he felt some sort of deep rooted confusion. While one half of him wanted to jump for joy and celebrate with the rest of them, there other already saw the Constant as its home. Because of that internal conflict, a flicker of anxiety soon turned to a blaze; what if, because of his new spider mentality, he could never go back? And another fear… Would he ever see Wendy again? She was his best friend. Webber even started to feel butterflies whenever Wendy spoke to him and got all blushy when she praised the spider kid… He didn't want to lose that. He didn't want to lose her.

"What if… what if we can't go back home? We're… I'm only alive because of weird magical stuff that only happens in this world… Wendy, I want to go back, I-I miss my family…" His voice broke. Soon, tears began flooding down his face, getting his fur all wet. Quickly, he hugged Wendy around her middle and just sobbed and sobbed into her chest… She only rarely heard him speak in the first person, and she had never seen him cry like this before.

Wendy dropped to her knees and pulled him into her lap, hugging him tight. She didn't like it when others saw her cry, but… here and now, she could make an exception for Webber. "I'm not ready to leave yet, either… If I go back home, I would never see Abby again… or you," She whispered, burying her face in his shoulder. And there, the two just cried while they held onto each other tightly. It was a tender emotional moment… They didn't ever want it to end.

"Wendy? Webber?!" Wilson's voice reverberated through the trees, and Wendy picked her head up, drying her face with her skirt. It looked as if she'd never shed a tear. Webber on the other hand was a mess, with his fur sticky and puffed up. They looked over to see the short scientist making his way through foliage and berry bushes, leaves getting stuck in his hair. He sighed when he found the two and hurried over with a stern glare. "Where have you two been?! We've been looking all over, Winona and Wickerbottom have already left, Willow and Wigfrid are about to jump toge-"

"We needed a moment alone to talk. Run along now," Wendy spoke firmly, and Wilson seemed a little stunned. He thought for a moment. 

Then, he groaned and began to walk backwards, "Well you two hurry! It'll be dark soon, and I want to make sure everyone has left before Maxy and I make it through!" 

With a sigh, the girl stood up and Webber let out a hiss. He wouldn't let go of her, clinging to her torso as tight as possible. He didn't slide off at all. His grip was so incredibly strong, Wendy didn't even have to support his weight. However, as she trudged after the group, she cradled him close, rubbing his back like she always did. She wanted to calm him down for their final moments together. Or maybe they didn't have to be… what if they held on to each other when they jumped? Would that ensure the two were together?

* * *

By the time they made it, the only light around was the white glow from the portal. Maxwell and Wilson were the only ones left around, and it seemed as though overtime the machine was getting more and more unstable. The wind seemed to be picking up, and the ground began to shake. Webber was still attached to Wendy, his cries reduced to nothing but soft sniffles and hiccups. Gingerly, she peeled the spider boy off after unhooking his claws from her dress shirt. Even after being set down, he hugged her arm. He never wanted to let go. With a heavy sigh, the blonde looked up at Maxwell and swallowed hard.

"Uncle Carter, I… I don't think we should leave, speaking for Webber and I." Her words took him off guard, and she continued, "I don't have a place back on Earth and I don't want to be without Abigail. Webber might not make it back at all." 

"Wendy…" He frowned and knelt beside her. Normally he was hardened and cross, but just for a moment, he relaxed a little. "You know you have a place with me... You know I have done everything to try and get your beloved sister back, and we've come very close, but… You must say goodbye now. Her soul must finally rest. As for Webber… I  _ suppose _ he could always stay with us as well, but you both must behave… Now please, come along. You children shouldn't be alone here."

He had a point. The duo wouldn't last a month or two. Sure, a few others had to stay behind, but Wendy had a gut feeling she would regret staying. And maybe Webber had a chance… As seconds turned to minutes, the portal seemed to become more and more rickety and unstable. Wind whipped against their faces, almost blowing them over… They had to make a decision, and fast. She pulled Abigail's flower out from her pocket. It started to glow and float before them, and soon the ghastly shape of her sister took form in front of her. Webber took a few steps back to give them some space. Wendy started to tear up and did her best to hug the ghost, Abigail leaning into her. 

"I must go now, Abby, surely you understand… I will  _ never _ forget you," She tried to keep her voice steady, but it was clear that she was shaking. The phantom turned red for a moment, visibly upset with this decision, but calmed as she realized what was going on. The figure cupped Wendy's face and pressed her forehead to hers as a goodbye. Afterwards, the phantom began to dissipate, and her flower no longer hovered. It was blown by the whipping wind, and the girl scrambled to grab the blossom. It felt still for the first time in so long… She sniffled and held it to her chest for a long pause. Then, taking a deep breath, she let go. Abigail was gone.

The portal now began to quiver and creak; it wouldn't be up for much longer. "LET'S GO, WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" Wilson shouted and grabbed onto Maxwell's arm. Shaking her head, she grabbed Webber's shoulders. The spider kid was shaking vigorously. He didn't want to leave.

"Webber, do you trust me?"

"Yes! Yes, of course we do, but-"

"Then we need to get out of here."

"No, listen, you don't understand!"

With that, she picked him up again and began to walk towards the portal. Webber's frantic rambling was drowned out by the wind. She felt as though she was walking in slow motion, as if her steps held immense power. Her fingertips tingle and her heart pounded faster and faster. Who knew what awaited them past the milky white swirls of the glowing portal? She took Maxwell's free hand and they all got ready to jump.

"WENDY, WAIT!" Webber shrieked so awfully loud, it made everything stop for a brief second. She met his large fearful eyes, her expression softening for the first time in so long. Without thinking, Webber grabbed her shirt collar and pressed his lips - more so his fangs - to hers. It didn't last very long, but when he moved away, she was in shock, red in the cheeks. "We… We love you, Wendy," He whimpered, then hid his face in her shoulder. Before she could respond, her thoughts were interrupted by Wilson's loud "NOW!" the metal starting to give way, and they were all yanked into the depths of the portal as it collapsed before them.

It felt as though Webber was in a dreamlike state. His many eyes were surely closed but everything around him was white and blinding. He called out for Wendy, but his speech was sluggish and broken. Everything moved so slow… He still felt her body pressed to his, her heartbeat... but it began to fade until she was gone. Then burning. Fierce burning and searing agonizing pain, like his skeleton was outgrowing his body. He tried to shriek once more but his voice caught in his throat. "Wendy, help-" He finally cried before he lost consciousness. 

* * *

Wendy made it through. Before she knew it, she was tumbling over Maxwell and Wilson, into the damp soil. The three had landed in some kind of clearing in a pine forest... Her hair was matted and her clothes were ragged and dirty, surely she would need a change soon, and they had no clue where they were. But when she sat up, she realized those were the least of her problems. She noticed… Webber was gone. She frantically looked everywhere around the grove, but she couldn't find the monster kid. Looking down at her shirt, she picked up bits of remaining charcoal black spider fur that stuck to her… Wendy began to sink into despair. Her sister was gone forever and now she had to deal with the loss of her dear Webber… The blonde fell to her knees and just sobbed and sobbed. Her long pigtails fell in front of her face, shielding the tears that pooled down her pale cheeks. She could feel the eyes of Wilson and her uncle burning into her skin as they watched her cry, but she no longer gave a damn. Her frail body was wracked with wails of pain, her heart couldn't handle the death of both her sister and her best friend… Maybe they could have even been more as they grew older… 

There was a rustling from the bushes, but she couldn't be bothered to look up. "Ow… Ow…" A foreign voice hissed as it grew nearer and nearer. Then, silence.

"Wendy?" 

She looked up slowly, shivering. Before her was a small thin boy in tattered brown overalls, covered in dirt and cobwebs. Underneath all the grime, she could see his tan skin was littered in scars and thorns were tangled in his shaggy chestnut brown hair. His eyes were a pale grey color, large and kind and incredibly cheerful… She could recognize that look anywhere. Instantly, she rose to her feet and wiped her eyes. He was quite shorter than her, about eye level with her collar bone… Just like her dear Webber.

With a cry of delight, she hugged him tightly, spinning around with the boy in her arms. She thanked whatever God spared his life and let him come back. Sure, she oftentimes wished death upon herself, but Webber was the last one to deserve it. It was a miracle that he was even alive and back to his old self. The two laughed in pure joy, holding onto each other. Webber smiled wide, his teeth no longer as sharp and intimidating, although it seemed like he had two tiny fangs as a souvenir. And Wendy… Well it had to have been the first time in a decade since she had smiled like that. She felt  _ happy _ . It was terrifying, but she was so incredibly happy…

After their moment, she set him down and gently kissed Webber on his nose, then his cheek and his forehead, kissing him all over. Then, she swiftly pecked his lips. "I… think I love you too, Webber," she whispered, and the boy leaned into her chest, hugging her tighter than ever before. "I'm glad… I'm so very glad…" He giggled. His voice was far less unintelligible, even had a slight Scottish accent to it that nobody would have been able to notice before. Hand in hand, they walked back up the hill to Maxwell and Wilson, their two observers. They had finally found a way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to include a happy ending :') I would have felt terrible if i didn't


End file.
